GoW1 Data Dump
God of War Collection - PS3 - v1.00 Memory locations BCUS98229_GOW1 Live data: 539bf8 - Gravity, 4 byte float, 42 48 = normal Unsure of which damage multiplier affects which attacks. 539c04 - Easy Damage Dealt Multiplier 539c08 - Easy Damage Received 539c0c - Easy AI Aggressiveness Multiplier 539c10 - Normal Damage Dealt Multiplier 539c14 - Normal Armor Received 539c18 - Normal AI Aggressiveness Multiplier 539c1c - Hard Damage Dealt Multiplier 539c20 - Hard Armor Received 539c24 - Hard AI Aggressiveness Multiplier 539c28 - Very Hard Damage Dealt Multiplier 539c2c - Very Hard Armor Received 539c30 - Very AI Aggressiveness Multiplier 53aaf6 - Tutorials viewed 53ab00 - MP Remaining 53ab04 - Rage Remaining 53ab08 - MP Regen Speed (41 20 is default regen) 53ab0c - Red Orbs 53ab1a - HP Extensions 53ab1b - MP Extensions 53ab22 - Current spell 53ab26 - Poseidon's Trident 53ab27 - Unlocked Magics 53ad47 - Save Trigger (Still needs to be in range) 53b098 - Button press prompt E - R2 D - Analog Down C - Analog Left/right B - Tap R2 A - Tap O 9 - Analog full counter clockwise circle 8 - Analog full clockwise circle 7 - Analog counter clockwise half circle, top to bottom 6 - Analog clockwise half circle, top to bottom 5 - Analog counter clockwise half circle, bottom to top 4 - Analog clockwise half circle, bottom to top 3 - Square 2 - O 1 - Triangle 0 - X 6d074c - Controller input 6d0750 6d077c 6d0780 30a0c0e8 - X pos, causes acceleration? 30a1EBF7 - Poseidon's Rage level 30a1ebfb - Medusa's Gaze level 30a1ebff - Zeus' Fury level 30a1ec03 - Army of Hades level 30a1ec07 - Blade of Artemis level 30a1ec0B - Blades level 30a46d28 - X pos 30a46d2c - Z pos 30a46d30 - Y pos 30a46dc4 - Kratos Size 30a46dc8 - Kratos Speed 30a46dd0 - Animation? 30a46dd2 - Swimming 30a46dd4 - HP Remaining 30a47114 - 1st NPC HP 30a47454 - 2nd NPC HP 30a47794 - 3rd NPC HP 30a47ad4 - 4th NPC HP 30a47e14 - 5th NPC HP 30a48154 - 6th NPC HP 30a48494 - 7th NPC HP 30a487d4 - 8th NPC HP 30a48b14 - 9th NPC HP 30a48e54 - 10th NPC HP? 30a49194 - 11th NPC HP? 30a494d4 - 12th NPC HP? 30a49814 - 13th NPC HP? 30a49b54 - 14th NPC HP? 30a49e94 - 15th NPC HP? 30a4a1d4 - 16th NPC HP? 30a4a514 - 17th NPC HP? 31d0f2f4 - Distance from save point (float) Checkpoint data: 54c848 - Wad1 54c88e - X pos 54c892 - Z pos 54c896 - Y pos 54c8a0 - Swimmingness 00 - standing 01 - swimming (surface) 02 - swimming (underwater) 03 - swimming (surface) 04 - (freeze) 54c8b6 - HP Remaining 54c8ba - MP Remaining 54c8bf - Rage Remaining 54c8c2 - MP Regen Speed 54c8c6 - Red Orbs 54c8d4 - HP Extensions 54c8d5 - MP Extensions 54c8d6 - PR level 54c8d7 - MG level 54c8d8 - ZF level 54c8d9 - AoH level 54c8da - BoA level 54c8db - Blades Level, 5=Athena 54c8dc - Last Magic selected 54c8dd - Gorgon Eyes 54c8de - Phoenix Feathers 54c8df - Muse Keys 54c8e0 - Poseidon's Trident 54c8e1 - Unlocked Magics, 7C = all, Binary (PR - MG - ZF - AoH - BoA - 0 - 0) Save data (Save and reload to take effect): 54cc66 - Costume 54cc67 - Difficulty 56083c - Save Checksum Code modification: ----------------- Double jumps: 80C70 - 91280160 81B90 - 901e0160 8AB08 - 83c90000 8AB30 - 901d0160 Turn off damage: 5F8D4 - D0230164 When modifying the executable itself, -F700 from the above paragraph.